fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kanashimi Ronpa/Chapter Nine
Ruby's POV Soon after Drew and the others discovered the corpse, we found out about it as well. As I saw the body, tension and grief washed all over me. "Cassandra didn't deserve to die like this!" I screamed loud enough for almost everyone to hear. I dropped to my knees, not knowing what to do. "Will you quit your worthless complaining?" I heard someone say. Samuel Buvelle was standing right outside the doorway with a face of contempt, his arms crossed. "SCREW OFF!" I yelled at him, disgusted. "SOMEBODY JUST DIED, YOU ASSHOLE!" My usual cheery mood was taking a nosedive into dispair. I sighed, calming myself down. "Sorry, I just felt you were being very insensitive about this situation. I'll try to keep my cool, OK?" "Whatever." He muttered coldly. "I guess we shall begin investigating." We searched for items that could have been used during the crime scene. I saw a tablecloth on a nearby desk. "This item was probably used to clean up all the blood, which explains the very little bloodstains." Samuel shook his head. "No, it must have been to move the body. Why else would it be smack-dab in the middle of the room?" I then lifted the tablecloth, and found a torn up piece of paper, but it was difficult to make out what it was due to there being scribbles all over it. I could barely make out what it was, but once we did find out it would be easy to figure out the culprit. "It seems that Lumerio, Desdemona, and Mercer are prime suspects, as all of their "Ultimate Talents" involve the use of paper in some way, shape, or form." Samuel realized. A thought then dawned upon me. "Well, you're the Ultimate Deceiver, so how do I know I can trust you?" "Good question." He replied. "How do you?" We met up with some of the others at the Equipment Room, scoping out the area. "Hey guys?" Hotaru began. "This large chunk of the ol' wooden floorboards seems....kinda loose." Rukia added her usual scornful reply, "And that factors into our case, how exactly? Stop being such an idiot." "Um, y-ya know.... I think Hotaru might be onto something." Daniel theorized, albiet shyly. Hotaru continued to mess with the floorboards until one sprung open. Hidden beneath them was more ripped up paper, this time having a giant hollow circle on it. Daniel fetched the scribbled paper from the crime scene, and they matched up perfectly. "So it's a hollow circle." Rukia snarled. "So what? Anyone can draw a hollow circle." "It's not that they CAN draw it..." Samuel explained. "It's about why they WOULD." We then caught sight of Nick Lumerio walking into the room. He was wearing a hoodie, instead of his usual blue T-Shirt. "Man, is it chilly in here or is it just me?" Nick smirked. "I'm so glad I bought this thing. Didn't think I'd ever need it but, what do you know?" Monokuma's voice boomed on the speaker. The trial was about to begin, and we were ready. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Chapters